


honey honey

by casualbird



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cock Cages, Cock Warming, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Softest Dom Mercedes, Trans Female Character, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbird/pseuds/casualbird
Summary: Mercedes spends a quiet evening taking care of her Sylvain, who does the same for her.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	honey honey

**Author's Note:**

> mercedes is trans in this fic, and I use the word 'cock' to describe her situation. if this rains on anyone's parade, I'm very sorry.
> 
> if it does not rain on your parade, then i do hope you enjoy!

It all melts together after a while, like the ganache, the preserves, the thick whipped cream she layers on birthday cakes. A warm, soft thing, running off the tines of Sylvain’s fork, catching in his collar and the corners of his mouth.

He remembers, perhaps too often, the way she giggled once, and dabbed a smear of chocolate from his chin. The crinkling of her crow’s feet, the apples of her cheeks, luscious as the rest of her.

As her plush thighs, where Sylvain rests his head tonight, forehead listing on and on against the rolls of her stomach. As the quilt she’s draped around his bare shoulders, the pillow beneath his knees. Even the palm of her hand is a luxury, as she reaches down to muss his hair.

“Won’t you tighten up a little, Sylvie?” she murmurs, and it jars him as sweetly as cream-sugared black tea. His eyelids flutter and he sighs, readjusts the set of his jaw so her cock won’t slip from his mouth. It wouldn’t do--there’d be no punishment, not tonight, but she’d get a chill from the Garreg Mach draught, and more than anything… More than anything, Mercedes had asked him to hold, and the prospect of disappointing her felt more dire every day.

So Sylvain is good, swallowing gentle around her, nuzzling into the delicate striations of her stretch marks. She tells him so, too, with fingers clasping the back of his neck, a breath of laughter, a feathery-gentle _good boy._

He thrills with it, always does, and shivers with it, a little moan catching in his throat. The ache between his legs flares, and the shock of it draws out a whimper--it’d faded so nicely into the ether around him, a dull-throbbing counterpoint to Mercedes’ enfolding sweetness. The cage around his cock was as heavy as the way Mercedes squeezed him, as the smother of her praise--perfect, _delicious,_ even if it hurt.

Given a moment, though, and the way she pets his shoulders, it ebbs again. Sylvain relaxes once more into her, around her, and thinks that he could be held like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thanks for reading, and i hope you had a good time! do let me know what you thought of this--comments and kudos make me weep for joy--and come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bird_scribbles) if you like! i don't bite: that's only mercedes, and she only does so gently and with express consent.
> 
> title is from abba, because i always thought it would be a power move to title porn by quoting abba.
> 
> someday soon i swear to god i'll write mercedes with another woman. probably either leonie or transfeminine dedue.


End file.
